Esperanza perdida
by SunMoon206
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene un destino y hara lo que sea por cumplirlo, aunque eso signifique viajar en el tiempo y soportar a un arrogante Slytherine peligroamente interesante. Menos mal que tiene a sus amigos para apoyarla. HG/TR Posible triangulo amoroso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias por interesarse leer este fic, espero no desepcionarlos.  
><strong>

**Leí hace unos dias fics sobre estos dos personajes y ame como se desarrollan los dos, su relacion es tan divertida tanto de leer como de escribir.**

**Este capitulo es la explicacion de como empieza todo asi que Hermione y Tom no se conoceran hasta el porximo cap. Por lo tanto en este capitulo no habra casi nada de accion :( pero no se preocupen que no tardare en publicar uno nuevo xD**

**Espero y sigan con este fic  
><strong>

**Nota: en este fic Dumbledore no a muerto y no tengo previsto que o haga, tratare de seguir con la historia original hasta el libro cinco y en algunas cosas del libro seis pero de ahi en mas algunas cosas seran cambiadas, y en definitiva lo que sucede en el libro siete no pasara en este fic. Lamento si estan decepcionados.**

**Como sea, espero y les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo. <strong>

Hermione Granger no era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Para empezar no era hija de muggles o una sangre sucia como los Slytherines la llamaban, ella era parte de algo mucho más grande pero eso no lo descubrió hasta sus últimos dias en casa antes de partir a su sexto año en Howarts, en donde cumpliría sus dieciséis años.

Sus padres le contaron como una noche llego a su casa una mujer muy hermosa de unos veintitantos años con una túnica en malas condiciones, completamente pálida y con un bebe en brazos. Los Granger, como las amables personas que son, la recibieron ya que se encontraba muy herida y débil así que le ofrecieron quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ella se negó rotundamente, estaba muy nerviosa y dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Les contó que los había estado observando por semanas y sabía que eran los indicados para cuidar de su hija. Les dijo que la pequeña bebe era muy especial y estaba destinada a grandes cosas, pero que necesitaba protección y la única forma de que la tuviera era si la dejaba con ellos.

Hablaba muy apurada y pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, les dijo que ella era una bruja y los mortifagos la perseguían, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran encontrarla. Les pidió que cuidaran de su hija y que a sus dieciséis años le entregara una carta y una caja que les dio. Les dijo que día había nacido su hija y su nombre: Hermione.

Abrazo a su hija con mucha más fuerza y le deposito un beso en la frente antes de entregársela a los Granger. Aunque ellos trataron de decirle que podían ayudarla y que las cosas podían ser diferentes ella negó con tristeza y salió de la casa. El sr. Granger trato de detenerla pero cuando la mujer dio vuelta en una esquina ya no estaba.

El sr. y la sra. Granger habían tratado tener un hijo por años asi que la llegada de Hermione había sido una bendición para ellos.

Trataron a Hermione como si fuera su propia hija y cuando llego la carta de Howarts a sus once años se dieron cuenta que la madre biológica de Hermione no estaba ni alucinando ni mintiendo pero decidieron cumplir el deseo de la madre de Hermione y esperaron hasta su último día en casa antes de que cumpliera los dieciséis.

Decir que Hermione estaba más que sorprendida era quedarse corto y, aunque le dijo a sus padres que le tomaría algo de tiempo asimilarlo todo les dijo que para ella ellos siempre serian sus padres. Se dieron un abrazo y Hermione subió a su habitación con la carta y la caja.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos se decidió a abrir la carta con manos temblorosas. Y decía así:

_Querida Hermione: _

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que has cumplido tus dieciséis años, ya eres toda una mujer, pero por desgracia si tienes esta carta en tus manos significa que no estamos contigo._

_Estamos convencidos de que la personas con las que te dejamos te han educado bien y te han dado todo el amor que ninguno de los dos te pudimos dar. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ellos._

_Sabemos que debe ser difícil para ti enterarte de esta forma y debes saber que buscamos otras alternativas pero era la única forma de estar 100% seguros de que estarías a salvo, y tu vida era algo que no podíamos arriesgar._

_Lamentamos no haber podido estar contigo durante toda tu vida y perdernos tantas cosas, pero queremos que sepas que te amamos con todo el corazón y siempre lo haremos. Estamos convencidos que aunque no estemos contigo tenemos un sin fín de razones para estar orgullosos de ti._

_Desde tu nacimiento fuiste aceptada en la escuela de Howarts y estamos seguros de que quedaste en Gryffindor (como tu padre) o en Ravenclaw (como tu madre), aunque no importa en qué casa hallas quedado, estamos orgullosos de que hallas entrado a cualquiera de las cuatro casas._

_Hay algo que tienes que saber Hermione, y es importante. Estas destinada a grandes cosas, más grandes de lo que te puedes imaginar, es la razón por la cual tuvimos que esconderte todos estos años para que así nadie te hiciera daño._

_Durante la guerra se dieron a conocer dos profecías. Cada una diferentes pero con el mismo fin, vencer a Lord Voldemort. Obviamente las dos profecías llegaron a sus odios por sus seguidores y rápidamente busco la forma de destruir a las dos personas que formaban parte de la leyenda._

_Voldemort fue detrás de ti, así que hicimos lo último que queríamos hacer pero lo necesario para salvarte; esconderte y pedirle a las personas con las que te dejamos que no te dieran esto ni te revelaran la verdad hasta que cumplieras tus dieciséis años: cuando estarías lista para escucharlo y serias lo suficiente madura para aceptar las cosas y no dejar que te afecten en ninguna forma._

_El contenido de la caja que dejamos te va a ser de gran utilidad y explicara todas tus dudas, tú eres la única persona que puede ver su contenido y abrirla._

_Tendrás que ser valiente, pero vas a salir adelante. Estamos seguros de que podrás con todo esto. _

_Tienes todo nuestro apoyo y siempre estaremos contigo._

_Te amamos por siempre_

_Will & Elena Prince_

_P.D Nunca olvides que tienes el poder Hermione. Eres capaz de cosas que muchos podrían solo soñar. Recuerda que siempre hay personas a tu alrededor que se preocuparan por ti y te apoyaran, nunca estarás sola. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y los caminos que parecen ser más sencillos no siempre resultan ser así o no siempre son los correctos._

_Hagas lo que hagas recuerda escuchar a tu corazón, el siempre tendrá las respuestas aun en los momentos de mayor incertidumbre. Las más grandes batallas no son siempre relacionadas con una pelea física ni tampoco son la solución a alguna. _

Hermione terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se contuvo de derramarlas. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par leyó de nuevo la firma de la carta.

Había escuchado el apellido Prince anteriormente. Estaba en estado de shock.

Prince era el apellido de la madre de Snape, lo cual significaba que estaban relacionados en cierto modo. Pero ella había revisado los registros de la biblioteca de Howarts y nunca había encontrado esos nombres.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, tenía muchas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta…

¡Respuestas! ¡La caja que le habían dejado sus padres biológicos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione agarro la caja de madera entre sus manos y se quedo un momento observándola. Estaba algo pesada y se veía que era muy antigua.

La abrió lentamente y se sorprendió al ver su contenido. La caja estaba encantada así que podían caber muchas cosas.

Entre las cosas que Hermione pudó distinguir entre todo el desastre que había en la caja se encontraban: pergaminos, llaves, un gira-tiempo, un anillo -Hermione supuso que era una reliquia familiar-, unos omniculares, una recordadora, un chivatoscopio, un desiluminador - Hermione lo reconoció al instante ya que había leído acerca de él-, supuso que Dumbledore le había regalado uno a sus padres-, un monedero de piel de moke y una bola de cristal.

Hermione observo las cosas con sorpresa y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Observo de cerca el ultimo objeto que había alcanzado a distinguir, tenía su nombre escrito y a su memoria llego un desagradable día, que había ocurrido no hace mucho tiempo, en el que ella junto con Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny ayudaron a Harry a infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia, mas específicamente al Departamento de Misterios.

Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos avellanos al recuerdo. Habían perdido a Sirius ese día y el dolor aun estaba presente en su corazón.

Se limpió las lágrimas el dorso de su mano y regresó su atención al objeto.

Sabía lo que era, había leído suficientes libros sobre el tema para no recordarlo, y sabía que solo las personas que forman parte de la leyenda son capaces de verla.

Tomó la pequeña bola de cristal entre sus manos y esto fue lo que le dijo:

"_Las únicas dos personas capases de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acercan…, El primero es nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…, La segunda es nacida de los que lograron inspirar el miedo del Señor Tenebroso, vendrá al mundo al concluir el noveno mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso teme de su existencia más que del primero ya que tiene el poder de terminar todo antes de que empiece de una manera que ya no es capaz de entender… La única con el poder de terminar con las cosas antes de que inicien nacerá al concluir el noveno mes"._

Hermione termino de escuchar la profecía en shock.

Para empezar, la profecía que tenía en sus manos era desconocida para casi todo el mundo, sabía que Voldemort estaba enterado por la carta de sus padres, asi que existía la posibilidad de que los Mortifagos de su confianza estuvieran enterados, lo mas probable es que Dumbledore lo supiera y, si de milagro estaban vivos, también sus padres lo sabían, aunque no sabían mucho sobre su contenido.

Rápidamente se puso a analizar todo lo sucedido con mente fría.

Lo más probable era que Voldemort pensara que ella ya no estaba con vida, ya que no mostraba ningún interés en buscarla, su único objetivo era Harry. Aunque eso no significaba que estaba libre de peligro, no era su objetivo mayor pero aun asi ella era, después de todo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y él creía que era hija de muggles, aunque lo acabara de descubrir, no significaba que ella fuera a corregirlo y decirle realmente quien era.

Tenía que hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore de inmediato. Pero parecía que alguien se le había adelantado.

-¿Mione?- la Sra. Granger la llamó al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Si, mamá?

- El Profesor Dumbledore quiere verte.

Hermione bajó las escaleras con urgencia llevando la carta y la caja en una mano.

-Señorita Granger- la saludó cordialmente el Profesor Dumbledore, mientras la observaba con preocupación escrita en sus ojos azules bajo las gafas de media luna, aunque aun asi no perdió su sonrisa eterna y característica de él.

- Profesor Dumbledore- lo saludó Hermione-. Supongo que mis padres le comunicaron lo sucedido hoy.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Eso fue lo que paso, y supuse que usted quisiera hablar conmigo luego de saber la verdad- Hermione sólo asintió-. Entonces me concedería el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo, tenemos muchas cosas de que discutir.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Se disculpo por un momento y fue a informarle a sus padres que volvería en un par de horas. Les dio un abrazo y se desapareció on Dumbledore para reaparecer en su oficina en Howarts.

Tomaron asiento y después de ofrecerle a Hermione una taza de te comenzó a explicarle lo que él conocía de la historia.

-Sus padres se conocieron cuando estudiaban en Howarts, no existe ningún registro de ellos ya que yo mismo eliminé los archivos debido a los sucesos que después te exlicare. El nombre de tu madre era Elena MacDougal y el de tu padre William Prince, tu padre entró a Gryffindor, algo nuevo en la familia Prince ya que en general todos eran Slytherines, y tu madre entró a Ravenclaw. Usted igual a ellos, saco cada buena característica de cada uno, al igual que su parecido físico. Ambos eran brujos muy inteligentes y muy hábiles, aun para su edad. Debes de saber que tu padre era descendiente de los Peverell y de Godric Gryffindor, tu madre era decendiente de Rowena Revenclaw y era mi media hermana. Mi familia oculta mas secretos de los que te puedes imaginar y a decir verdad no conozco ni la mitad de ellos- le dijó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta pero antes de poder decir algo Dumbledore continuo con el relato ya que pareció no notarlo, estaba perdido en sus memorias.

-Crearon un fuerte lazo de amistad que la final dio fruto a algo mucho mas grande. Voldemort les pidió que se les uniera mas de una vez, su talento era tanto que temía tener desventaja si se ponían en su contra. Talento despilfarrado, asi es como el lo llamaba.

"Al graduarse de Howarts se unieron a la Orden del Fenix, aunque de una forma hasta cierto punto anónima. Sabían que había un espia en la Orden y ellos eran nuestra arma secreta, ya que Voldemort pensaba que se habían mudado a America para evitar la guerra. Se enfrentaron a Voldemort innumerables veces sin ser descubiertos hasta una noche que Peter Pettigrew se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para la Orden, aunque nosotros supusimos que había sido Sirius en ese entonces.

"Al poco tiempo de que Voldemort descubriera que eran parte de la Orden se dio a conocer la primer profecía, supongo que Harry ya te contó de ella, pero la teoría es que al enterarse Voldemort antes de lo debido otra profecía salió a la luz, que es la que tú tienes guardada en esa caja.

"Por supuesto que Voldemort no tardo en enterarse de la segunda profecía y fue detrás de ti antes que intentar llegar a Harry. Le asustaba la idea de tener que derrotar algo que le era incomprensible, para el tu suponías un peligro aun mayor que Harry. Pero tus padres se enteraron antes de que atacara y se escondieron. Buscaron por algunas semanas alguna solución, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma de protegerte era alejarte de todo lo que sucedia en algún lugar en el que Voldemort nunca sospechara que te habrían dejado y nunca sospechara de ti, asi que buscaron una familia muggle y tu madre les pidió que te cuidaran y cuando llegara el momento te contaran la verdad.

"La noche antes de que desaparecieran acudieron a mi para pedirme que cuidara de ti y que cuando cumplieras once años entraras a estudiar a Howarts. No he vuelto a saber nada de ellos desde aquella noche, tengo la esperanza de que sigan con vida. Voldemort suspusó que abandonaron el país y trato de buscarlos pero con el paso los años supongo que se ha dado por vencido, su mayor objetivo es Harry ya que es la única amenaza conocida para sus planes. Tu, en cambio, no sabe quien eres y cree que tus padres te llevaron al mundo muggle para esconderte y no pinsan revelarte la magia para evitar perderte. Por eso es que trata de alimentar el miedo, para que tus padres no traten de enfrentarlo y ponerlo en peligro.

La ausencia que era evidente en los ojos de Dumbledore se desvaneció para ser remplazada por tristeza.

-Se que la noticia es impactante Hermione, y se que debe ser muy difícil para ti pero estoy seguro de que entiendes por que tus padres hicieron lo que hicieron. Te amaban con en todo el corazón y es por eso que renunciaron a lo mas importante de sus vidas. Ellos me pidieron que cuando llegara el momento de contarte la verdad te lo explicara todo.

"La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tomarias las cosas, y me preocupaba un poco- funció un poco el seño-, además de lo de tus padres, que bueno yo soy… En fin, tiene tiempo para pensar las cosas y le dare su espacio para que lo haga. No olvide que cuenta con mi apoyo y el de Harry y Ron. ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

Las lagrimas resbalaban por la mejillas de Hermione pero aun asi le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿usted es mi tio, Profesor?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente para cambiar el tema a algo mas ligero.

Dumbledore sonrió y en sus ojos se vió un pequeño brillo.

-Si, Hermione asi es. Me gustaría que me empezaras a ver como tal- le dijó con algo de timidez pero con un mejor animo.

Hermione en un impulso abrazo a Dumbledore pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se puso tensa y se desprendió de Dumbledore con la cara roja.

-Yo… Profesor…

Pero ya no pudo decir nada mas por que Dumbledore le dio un abrazo.

-No te preocupes Hermione. Hace tiempo que espero poder hacer esto- le dijo Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza, felicidad y amabilidad.

Se soltaron luego de unos segundos y se sonrieron.

-Supongo que ya es hora de regresarte a casa pero de todas formas en algunos días nos volveremos a ver- le dijó con su característica sonrisa y después de eso se volvieron a aparecer en la puerta casa de Hermione.

Pero algo no estaba bien, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

Hermione, como la Gryffindor que era, saco su varita y entró a la casa antes de que Dumbledore la detuviera.

-Protego- susurró entre dientes para evitar que algún ataque le llegara por sorpresa.

Entró a la sala con la varita en alto y lo que vio la dejó helada en su sitio. Sintió como si el mundo dejara de moverse y le faltara el oxigeno, aunque su cuerpo no hacia ningún esfuerzo por conseguirlo. Lagrimas le llenaron sus ojos lentamente pero su cuerpo no hacia ningún ademan de moverse. Sentía un profundo dolor físico, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, no moverse… quería despertar de lo que parecía una de las peores pesadillas de su vida pero seguía atrapada en lo que parecía un sueño interminable.

En la pared estaba escrito:

**Sangresucia**

**Tuviste suerte de no haber estado aquí, pero la próxima vez me asegurare de que lo estes.**

**Saludos a Potter**

**Lord Voldemort**

Hermione sintió como el odio corría por sus venas lentamente al igual que el dolor.

No podía soportar la imagen que estaba frente a ella. Sentía que habían pasao horas observando lo que estaba frente a ella cuando sintió una mano comfortante en su hombro, era Dumbledore.

Hermione se desprendió lentamente del agarre de Dumbledore y camino hasta el centro de la sala en donde se desplomo en lágrimas. Frente a ella estaba su pesadilla hecha realidad, algo que no sabía cuando iba a ocurrir pero hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, algo que temía que pasaría pero no lo hubieran intentado tan pronto.

A unos pocos centímetros de donde Hermione se había derrumbado se encontraban los cuerpos de John y Jean Granger sin vida…

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-o Hermione Prince, como prefieran llamarla- ya no era la persona que solía ser. Seguía siendo la misma dulce, sensible, comprensible princesa de los Gryffindor, ya que era la más valiente y brillante de todas las Gryffindor que alguna vez la casa hubiera tenido. Pero también era al mismo tiempo una persona fría, calculadora y reservada.<p>

En los últimos años había cambiado mucho tanto en su forma de ser como en su aspecto físico. Su cabello ya no era la misma baraña incontrolable de antes, ahora caía en hermosos rizos de aspecto sedoso por su cintura, sus ojos color avellana ahora demostraban un fuego misterioso, llenos de vida pero difíciles de leer; tenía un aire confidente y misterioso a su alrededor que atraía a las personas de una manera impactante, aunque no era nada parecida a una belleza común ni un efecto veela.

El primer dia en Howarts de su sexto curso una semana después de la muerte de sus padres, Hermione cayó en un estado de depresión pero lo disimulo actuando con indiferencia. Los únicos que sabían lo que le ocurría a la perfección eran sus más cercanos amigos. Aunque la noticia de la muerte de sus padres corrió por todo el castillo y el hecho de que su nuevo tutor era Dumbledore corrió por todo el castillo, Hermione demostraba una falta de interés hacía todo lo que no era de importancia que no le importaron los rumores.

En las noches las pesadillas la abrumaban asi que cuando terminando su recorrido nocturno como prefecta o en sus noches libres cuando todos se iban a dormir, Hermione entraba en la biblioteca de la escuela tomaba diferentes libros sobre DCAO y cosas que le pudieran ser de utilidad, y los llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres en donde pasaba horas practicando. Dos días a la semana se dedicaba a la lectura y los demás los dedicaba a practicar hechizos.

Hermione también investigo todo lo que contenía la caja que sus padres le habían regalado. Además de los objetos que había alcanzado de distinguir encontró un testamento donde le dejaban innumerables propiedades y tres cuentas a su nombre en Gringotts donde contenían reliquias familiares, dinero y otras cosas. También declaraba que en caso de que algo le llegara a pasar a ellos y a la familia con la que dejaron su tutor sería Albus Dumbledore. La caja contenía algunos libros que hablaban sobre las familias de cada uno de sus padres, algunos con temas interesantes y otros con temas muy utiles.

Al pasar dos meses Hermione pasó de su estado de depresión a una nueva Hermione. Aunque todavía era la bruja más brillante de su época, comprendió que había cosas más importantes que los libros y tener siempre las respuestas en clase. Se dio cuenta que las respuestas no siempre estaban en los libros.

Dumbledore y Hermione llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor no decirle nada a Harry, ya que por su conexión con Voldemort temían que fuera a descubrir quién era ella en realidad y poner en riesgo su vida y la posibilidad de cumplir con la leyenda.

Luna fue la única persona a la que le dijo que los Granger eran sus padres adoptivos, se convirtió en su mejor amiga ya que era la única que podía levantarle el animo y sabía a la perfección como distraerla de las demás cosas. Sus ideas ya no eran tan diferentes como antes y su relación de amistad creció a tal punto que se hicieron inseparables.

No está de más agregar que era considerada una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Howarts y la más hermosa de la casa Gryffindor, pero a Hermione nunca le importo ninguna de esas cosas. Las palabras "chicos" y "citas" estaban fuera de su vocabulario y aunque nunca falto quien la invitara a salir ella siempre rechazaba la invitación con amabilidad.

También desubrió que Snape era familiar suyo, su relacion cambió un poco. La trataba con amabilidad cuando nadie estaba presente y en clases no la volvió a insultar pero la trataba con indiferencia.

Además de sus entrenamientos nocturnos Dumbledore también la entreno. Hermione se convirtió en una experta en la utilización del hechizo de _Legeremancia _y la _Oclumancia_, Dumbledore quería que estuviera preparada para cualquier situación.

Al terminar su sexto curso, Hermione era la mejor bruja de Howarts y campeona del Club de Duelo. Todavía existía algo de paz en el mundo mágico, la Guerra había empezado pero no estaba en su máximo punto.

Dumbledore llevaba un año buscando una solución a la profecía y por fin después de haber buscado más de un año tenía la respuesta frente a el…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui es el primer capitulo. En unos dias publicare el nuevo, ya casi lo termino.<strong>

**Espero y les halla gustado el intro**

**Dejen comentarios, me motivan a que escriba más rapido y me encantaria saber que es lo que piensan.**

**Saludos**

**SunMon206**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente el capitulo 2 esta aqui :D Lamento mucho la tardanza, comenzo el semestre y no tuve oportunidad de darle los ultimos detalles hasta el dia hoy. Tratare de no decepsionarlos con este nuevo capitulo n_n  
><strong>

**Quiero darle las gracias a:**

**Ainums: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que hisiste mi dia :D Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, aunque no sea como lo tenía planeado pero no te preocupes que no tardare tanto. Gracias por agregarme a alertas (: Besos.**

**susan-black7: Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por tu review (:**

**Yuuki Kuchiki: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no desepcionarte. Relei el primer capitulo y me di cuenta de que tienes razon, asi que trate de que este capitulo no tuviera los mismo errores. Me gustaría saber que piensas porque esa clase de detalles es lo que quiero corregir, Gracias por hacermelo saber ^^ aprecio tu honestidad (: Disfruta este capitulo.  
><strong>

**Y gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas, este capitulo va dedicado a todods ustedes :D**

**Antes de que comienzen a leer este cap, quiero avisarles que solo el principio es explicacion de lo que le sucedio en el mundo magico en el ultimo año (en el sexto curso de el Trio Dorado), ademas de como afecto a los protagonistas y las modificaciones que hice en esta historia; ya que en el primer cap me enfoque más en Hermione. Les prometo que es de suma importancia.**

**Ahora si, suficiente de explicaciones, espero y disfruten este capitulo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anteriror:<strong>

_Dumbledore llevaba un año buscando una solución a la profecía y por fin después de haber buscado más de un año tenía la respuesta frente a el…_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Para cuando nuestros protagonistas favoritos entraron a su séptimo curso las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, no solamente Hermione había enfrentado cambios, también el mundo mágico sufrió transformaciones de manera alarmante.

Los mortifagos habían atacado a Howarts innumerables veces pero por fortuna nunca habían logrado vencer a la nueva Orden del Fénix. No solo había adultos en ella, los estudiantes que se habían unido a ella eran Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna; eran los alumnos que demostraban más talento y valentía en toda la escuela y que no importaba si querían prohibirles asistir a la batalla, de un modo u otro siempre lograban participar y demostraron ofrecer ventaja, eran letales al momento de ataque. Los mejores eran Harry y Hermione, así que por lo general ellos era la ofensiva mientras que Ron, Luna y Ginny eran la defensiva.

Más de la mitad de los estudiantes dejaron de asistir a Howarts para ser educados en casa, ya que Howarts era el lugar que sufría más ataques en todo el mundo mágico por ser el principal objetivo de Voldemort, quería destruir a Dumbledore ya que sin él en el camino no tardaría en tomar Howarts, luego el Ministerio y al final a Harry Potter.

No mucho tiempo después de que comenzaron los ataques, Draco Malfoy se unió a la Orden. Su misión era matar a Dumbledore pero luego de fallar dos veces en su objetivo Voldemort lo castigo con la maldición_ Cruciatus_ y al final lo obligo a mirar cuando mató a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. La única razón por la que obedecía a Voldemort era para que no tocaran a su madre, así que desde ese momento corrió hacia Dumbledore para pedirle unirse a la Orden, le mostro con la _Oclumancia _lo que había pasado e hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable de que ayudaría a la Orden con lo que fuera necesario con tal de destruir a Voldemort. Demostró tener mucho talento y ganó la confianza de todos exepto la de Ginny y Ron, ya que aun después de tanto tiempo aun tenían prejuicios hacia los Malfoy.

Dumbledore y Hermione comenzaron a buscar una solución a la profecía de Hermione y al poco tiempo se les unió Luna, pero no fue hasta que las cosas pasaban de mal a peor que finalmente Dumbledore encontró la respuesta.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco se encontraron en el despacho de Dumbledore con duda escrita en el rostro sentados frente a su escritorio en el lugar que Dumbledore les había indicado. No sabían el porqué los había llamado ni cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar antes de que el Director de su escuela se le ocurriera romper el silencio en vez de solo observar en silencio unos papales. Para lo único que había roto el silencio era para saludar a cada uno que entraba con su típica sonrisa en su rostro y volvía a lo que hacía anteriormente.

Luego de diez minutos en los que los cuatro Gryffindors sólo se miraban entre ellos tratando de comunicarse con los ojos y el Slytherine resoplaba con impaciencia Hermione entró con las mejillas coloradas y tratando de respirar con regularidad.

-Disculpa la tardanza, tuve que ir- se detuvo precipitadamente al notar que no se encontraba solamente ella y Dumbledore, su rostro se volvió un poco cauteloso, sabía lo que ocurria a coninuacion, aunque se relajo visiblemente cuando vió que Luna le sonreía-, por la caja que me pidió Profesor- dijó con educación para cubrir su coartada.

Dumbledore le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias Hermione. Por favor toma asiento- le dijó señalándole un silla en el centro de todos.

Hermione inmediatamente obedeció y luego de unos segundos Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

-Se que deben de preguntarse por que les he hablado a todos ustedes, pero antes de darles una explicación a ustedes- volteó a ver a Hermione-, lo mejor sería que les dieras una explicación a su ves- le dijó dándole una sonrisa alentadora.

Hermione se pusó algo nerviosa. Sabía que tendría que decir la verdad algún día, solamente esperaba que sus amigos no se enojaran con ella por no haberles contado antes y que la _Oclumancia_ de Harry fuera lo suficientemente buena para que Voldemort no se enterará.

Luna que estaba a su lado le dio un apretón de mano y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que Hermione se levantara de su asiento y quedara enfrente de todos. Y rápidamente dicimulo su nerviosismo con decisión escrita en su rostro.

-Sería más fácil empezar por el principio- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y todo rastro de nerviosismo de desvaneció-. Como ya saben antes de venir a Howarts mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort mientras no estuve en casa. Lo que pasó con exactitud ese día fue que mis padres me revelaron que soy, bueno más bien que era adoptada- los que no sabían de eso abrieron los ojos como platos y Draco solo mantuvo una expresión impasible-. Mis verdaderos padres se llamaban Elena MacDougal y William Prince…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Draco que ahora si demostraba enteres en la historia-. ¿MacDougal y Prince? Eso quiere decir…

-Que soy una sangrepura de las familias más conocidas por el mundo mágico- asintió Hermione pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-. Mis padres se conocieron cuando asistieron a Howarts en el mismo año que lo hicieron los Merodeadores y tu madre Harry- agregó viendo a Harry quien solo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa pero dejo que continuara-. No hay registros de ninguno de los dos ya que Du… El Profesor Dumbledore- corrigió rapidamente-, eliminó cualquier registro de que hubieran asistido alguna vez para protegerme.

"Existe una segunda profecía, fue hecha luego de la de Harry y aunque habla de él incluye una nueva persona- dijó mientras sacaba de la cajita la profecía y se la tendía a Harry-. Sólo las personas que forman parte de la leyenda podrán leerla- explicó a los demás.

Harry se concentró en la leyenda y la escucho completa, después se la tendió a Hermione.

-¿Eres tu la segunda persona?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

Hermione asintió.

-Es por eso que persiguió a mis padres antes que a los tuyos. La profecía dice que puedo terminar las cosas antes de que empiecen y de una forma que el no conoce, le atemorizaba la idea de lo desconocido. Y era demasiado arrogante como para sospechar que tú podrías terminar con él.

"Mis padres se enteraron que venían detrás de mí antes de que pudieran atacarnos. Así que se escondieron y buscaron una familia muggle con quienes dejarme y donde Voldemort nunca sospecharía que podría estar o quien podría ser. Por lo que me contaron mis padres adoptivos, fueron atacados antes de llegar a su destino ya que mi verdadera madre llego muy herida y débil a su casa y desapareció rápidamente por miedo que la encontraran y supieran sus seguidores donde estaba. Solamente se quedo unos instantes para darles una breve explicación y pedirles que me entregaran esta caja- dijo señalando la caja-, y una carta cuando cumpliera los dieciséis. Me contaron antes ya que mi cumpleaños es en septiembre y para entonces me encontraría en Howarts.

Hermione no quería continuar. No era nada fácil para ella contar su historia, por suerte Dumbledore fue el que continuo, atrayendo la atención de Hermione a él.

-Después de haber dejado a Hermione con los Granger, vinieron a mí y me pidieron cuidar de ella, que la admitiera en Howarts y que a su debido tiempo le contara la verdad y le explicara cualquier duda que tuviera- concluyó historia con una triste sonrisa.

- Claro que usted no se pudó haber negado, Profesor. Usted esta para cualquier persona que lo necesite- dijó Draco con tono arrogante y algo sarcástico.

Los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw lo fulminaron con la mirada pero Dumbledore solo soltó una breve risa.

-Aunque en cierto modo tiene razón, señor Malfoy. Hermione no sólo es mi estudiante, es mi sobrina- repuso con suavidad.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron todos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, excepto Luna que ya lo sabía.

Ginny al notarlo fulmino un poco a Luna con la mirada.

-Supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿o no Luna?- le dijó con el tono algo seco. Antes Luna y Ginny eran las mejores amigas, pero ella misma se dio cuenta que cuando ella y Harry comenzaron a salir se empezaron a distanciar poco a poco y de como Hermione y Luna se volvieron inseparables. Sabía que no era culpa de nadie, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera un poco.

Luna solamente se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose algo culpable pero aun así sonrió.

-Pues a decir verdad Hermione me lo contó todo un mes después de haber entrado a Howarts…

-No fue culpa de Luna- interrumpió Hermione para defenderla-. Yo misma le pedí que no le dijera nada a nadie.

-Pero Hermy, nosotros somos tus amigos, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó Ron indignado.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Porque, mi buen amigo _Ronald-_ dijó enfatizando su nombre completo, con lo cual Ron solo bufó-, fue para que Voldemort no se enterara. Tuvimos que esperar hasta estar seguros de que Harry hubiera dominado la _Oclumancia._ Y no quise contarles a ninguno de ustedes dos- dijó viendo a Ron y a Ginny-, porque sabía que se sentirían culpables por no decirle nada a Harry, y no era justo.

Harry entendía a que se refería por lo que sólo le dirigió una sonrisa, Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Ginny aun se sentía algo traicionada sólo asintió y le sonrió algo forzada, Draco solamente bufó un poco pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que entendía, él y Hermione habían formado algo parecido a una amistad en los últimos meses, en espacial practicaban juntos en algunas ocasiones nuevos hechizos o combatían a duelo por practica o diversión.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí o es otro secreto?- interrumpió Draco con sarcasmo arruinando el momento.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo Dumbledore hablo:

-Les pedí que vinieran aquí porque ya encontré a la solución a la profecía- sus ojos brillaron de forma misteriosa y como nadie lo interrumpió continuo-. Existe una forma de abrir un portal del tiempo en el que serán capaces de transportarse al último año en que Voldemort asistió a Howarts. Hasta que el portal esté listo les explicare como funciona.

"Es una misión muy peligrosa, pero es a ustedes a los únicos que les preguntaría si están dispuestos a hacerlo. El problema es que puede haber complicaciones…

-Espere- interrumpió Draco con arrogancia-, ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?- inquirió.

-Podrían no llegar a esa fecha y perderse en el tiempo, podrían resultar heridos y podrían no ser capaces de regresar- les dijó con un tono muy serio, los demás sólo palidecieron-. Sé que es una decisión muy difícil, los riesgos son enormes, pero tal vez sea la única forma de que evitemos grandes pérdidas en nuestro mundo y que no tengamos que buscar los Horrocruxes **(N/A: en esta historia Dumbledore le cuenta al Trió Dorado, Luna, Ginny y Draco)**. Quiero que lo piensen muy bien antes de que tomen su decisión.

Todos tenían duda escrita en su rostro menos una persona.

-Lo haré- dijó Hermione con decisión y todos la miraron sorprendido, incluso Dumbledore-. Tengo que hacerlo, soy la única que puede. No hay otra opción, si puedo terminar con esto antes de Voldemort cause más daños lo haré- dijó con decisión y fiereza. No sólo era por lo que podía causar si no por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a ella, a sus padres tanto adoptivos como biológicos, a Harry, a Draco… era interminable la lista de todo lo que Voldemort había causado.

-Entonces yo también iré- dijó una voz arrogante pero segura.

Todos miraron a Draco, quien les regresó la mirada de manera indiferente, mucho más sorprendidos y confusos que a Hermione cuando acepto, después de todo ella era una Gryffindor pero Draco... bueno, era un tema totalmente diferente. Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera cuestionar sus razones otra voz soñadora rompió el silencio.

-También yo iré- dijó Luna sonriéndole a Hermione y dándole un pequeño apretón de mano.

-Si el hurón tiene las agallas de ir, entonces no veo el porque yo no iré- dijó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Y por supuesto que el resto del Trió Dorado no puede faltar- exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo para después empezar a reírse.

Hermione les sonrió a todos de forma agradecida pero luego frunció el seño.

-¿Están seguros? Es demasiado el riesgo y no quisiera que…- empezó pero alguien la interrumpió.

-No insistas Granger. Tomamos una decisión y estoy seguro de que a Dumbledore se sentiría mucho mejor si te acompañáramos- le dijó Draco. Aunque todos ya sabían de la amistad entre los dos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco llegara a expresar algún tipo de preocupación por Hermioney mucho menos el tomar un riesgo asi.

-El señor Malfoy tiene toda la razón- dijó Dumbledore-. Además de que estoy seguro de que la misión tendría mayor éxito si fueran todos juntos.

-Obvio que nadie puede con Grupo Letal- exclamó Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia y tratando de imitar una patada de karate muggle lo que ocasiono que se tropezara con una de las sillas que estaban detrás de él y callera al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Todos se echaran a reír hasta que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos y Dumbledore tratara de aguantar la risa. Ron simplemente se cruzo de brazos y les dirigió una mirada de irritación con la cara del color de su cabello.

-¿Grupo Letal? Wow Comadreja, si que tienes imaginación- le dijó Draco con sarcasmo, limpiándose las lagrimas que se les escaparon de los ojos.

-Ron, no porque lo hagan en las películas muggles significa que puedes hacerlo tú también- le dijó Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas con una de sus mangas y dándole una sonrisa.

Ron sólo hizo un sonido de irritación y se sentó en una silla cercana, sus orejas aun seguían coloradas.

-Regresando al tema- dijó Dumbledore llamando la atención de todos-, las próximas dos semanas serán para que aprendan las reglas de ese tiempo, conseguir ropa de esa década, así como uniformes y empezar a crear un Plan, necesitamos un lugar para reunirnos y donde podríamos abrir el portal.

-Podríamos usar la Sala de los Menesteres- sugirió Luna.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Excelente idea, señorita Lovegood. Ahora lo mejor sería que se fueran a sus habitaciones, mañana comenzaremos y nos esperan unos días muy largos. Buenas noches- se despidió y se retiraron diciendo unos silenciosos 'Buenas noches' hacía la puerta para abandonar el despacho de Dumbledore.

-No puedo creerlo, es increíble que tengamos la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo- dijó Ron con asombro.

Draco pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé. Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien- exclamó Ginny con algo de preocupación y Harry le pasó un reconfortante brazo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy segura de que así será- dijó Luna con su tono soñador-. Aquí los dejó, hasta mañana- se despidió. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Hermione y dio vuelta en otro pasillo dando saltitos como niña pequeña hasta perderse de vista.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Desearía tener su optimismo- exclamo con un suspiró y luego una idea le vino a la mente-. Oigan chicos, voy a ir a las cocinas por algo de comer, me muero de hambre. Los veré luego- se despidió y no espero a que los demás se despidieran para irse.

Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos que la llevarían a la cocina y cuando se perdió de vista y estaba segura de que los demás no la seguirían se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Era su lugar favorito para pensar además de practicar y en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era olvidarse de las cosas por un momento.

Llego al tan conocido muro y no muy poco después apareció una puerta. Hermione entró rápidamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.

Masajeo sus sienes por unos segundos y después suspiró. Pensar no le estaba ayudando en nada así que decidió ponerse a practicar diferentes hechizos. Le pidió a la habitación que se transformara en la habitación que habían utilizado en su quinto año para practicar hechizos.

Aparecieron varios muñecos de tamaño adulto y con ellos Hermione descargo su frustración. Comenzó diciendo hechizos no verbales y luego de un rato comenzó a gritarlos.

-Bombarda- gritó y uno de los muñecos explotó, se dirigió al siguiente-. Envertestatil- exclamó y el muñeco se elevó por los aires hasta chocar con una de las paredes.

-Ex…

-Granger, no querrás hacer explotar la Sala de Menesteres- dijó una voz arrogante detrás de ella y Hermione volteó a ver sorprendida a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones observándola con algo de interés. Debió haber entrado mientras que ella estaba distraída y por su postura debía llevar un buen rato observándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Hermione.

-Supuse que vendrías aquí y pensé que tal vez te aburrirías de los muñecos- le dijó sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entonces viniste aquí a ofrecerte como su suplente- inquirió sarcástica.

-Si claro- bufó-. Ni como muñeco podrías vencerme.

Hermione alzo una ceja.

-Eso es me suena a un desafio, Malfoy- le dijó Hermione con sorna.

-Puedes apostar a que lo es, Granger. Trata de no perderte en mis ojos, se que soy irresistible pero deberías tratar de mantener la concentración esta vez- le dijó con una voz seductora pero su cara mostraba burla.

Hermione sorprendió a Draco susurrándole al oído:

-El que debería mantener la concentración es otro- y se separo de él sonriendo triunfante al ver su expresión de asombro-. Cuando quieras Malfoy- le dijó engreídamente sorprendiendo aún más a Draco.

-No sé porque quedaste en Gryffindor si tienes toda la actitud de una Slytherine- comentó burlón.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que más bien la actitud Slytherine es contagiosa. Recuérdame alejarme de ti más seguido- comentó burlona-. No tengo todo el dia, Malfoy.

-Uno- comenzó a contar Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Dos

-Tres- dijó Draco y como siempre comenzó a atacar primero.- _Desmaius_- dijó con voz audible para que Hermione lo escuchara, la regla era que siempre debían hacer el hechizo en voz alta para que aprendieran como lucía cada hechizo lanzado y, en el caso de ellos dos, supieran que tan potente podría ser ya que a veces sus duelos se les salían de las manos.

-_Protego_- dijó Hermione rápidamente alzando una ceja desafiante a Draco y dirigió su varita al suelo-._Espongificación_- y el suelo comenzó a volverse gelatinoso causando que Draco tropezara pero él rápidamente convoco un escudo cubriendo el _Tarantallegra _que Hermione le lanzó.

Draco se pusó de pie de un salto y el duelo continuo:

-_Confundus_- exclamó Malfoy pero Hermione lo desvió fácilmente son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-_Expulso_- gritó Hermione pero Draco lo esquivo y el duelo continuo.

-_Flipendo._

-_Impedimenta._

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes Granger- le dijó Draco con una sonrisa de burla-. Se supone que eres la campeona de duelo.

-No debiste decir eso-le dijó con voz entre amenazadora y arrogante-._Volate Ascendere_- exclamó Hermione y Draco se elevó hasta casi tocar en techo de la habitación para después caer sin poder hacer nada por la sorpresa-. _Aresto Momentum_- dijó con una voz más tranquila y aprovechando que Draco estaba en shock y que su caída era más lenta al igual que sus movimientos, conjuró un simple _Expeliarmus_ y Draco perdió su varita.

-_Accio varita_- dijó cuando Draco había caído finalmente al suelo de forma un poco más delicada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin habla.

Hermione le sonrió triunfante antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y entregarle su varita. Draco aun seguía sin habla por la sorpresa por lo que Hermione le dedico una sonrisa presumida y alzó una ceja en forma de burla.

-Te dije que no te distrajeras- dijó sacudiendo la cabeza con decepcion fingida.

-¿Cómo es que actuaste tan rápido? No te tomo ni cinco minutos este duelo… Eso fue…- dijó Draco que estaba aun sin palabras y observaba a Hermione con respeto-. Lo peor de todo es que utilizaste hechizos muy simples- dijó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione solamente se rió un poco y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea y Draco se sentó a su lado, aun demasiado asombrado.

-He practicado contigo por meses, Malfoy. Se cada táctica que tomas- explicó-. Para empezar siempre tratas de ser el primero en atacar y tratas de hacer que la persona pierda el sentido aunque sea por un momento para tomar ventaja de la situación. Y siempre esperas hechizos defensivos u ofensivos, nada como los que yo hice, es por eso que fue más fácil.

Draco le sonrió.

-Ni siquiera los años te han quitado ese tono de sabelotodo- se burló.

-Supongo que no- dijó con una triste sonrisa y después suspiró.

Draco le pasó un brazo reconfortante por los hombros.

-No te preocupes Granger. Todo va salir bien- le susurró de forma alentadora y Hermione no pudo contener la carcajada que luchaba por salir de sus labios-. ¿Qué?- la miró confundido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada. Es sólo que si hace dos años me hubieran dicho que uno de mis mejores amigos sería el mismísimo Príncipe de Slytherine y que me estaría consolando luego de haberlo vencido en un duelo tan fácilmente me hubiera reído en su cara a más no poder- dijó riéndose con ganas y Draco no tardó en unírsele ante la ironía de la situación.

-Ni yo que mi única amiga sería la princesa sabelotodo de Gryffindor- sacudió la cabeza pero le dedico una verdadera sonrisa, la única que daba y que siempre era dirigida a Hermione, con sus ojos demostrando afecto.

-Pero es la realidad, por algo pasó todo lo que pasó, ¿no crees?- susurró Hermione observando el fuego pedida en sus pensamientos.

Draco asintió y la observo por un momento, contemplando en silencio como su rostro adquiría una expresión más pacífica.

-Entiendo a que te refieres Granger- le dijó y los dos se quedaron contemplando el fuego perdidos en pensamientos más reconfortantes y disfrutando la compañía de cada uno…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el final. Ya no puedo esperar a que finalmente realicen ese viaje, les prometo que valdra la pena la espera.<strong>

** ¿Que piensan sobre la nueva Hermione? A decir verdad prefiero las historias donde las protagonistas son mujeres fuertes e independientes, asi que por eso modifique un poco el caracter de Hermione, pero no se preocupen que seguira siendo nuestra favorita princesa de Gryffindor, concervara muchas de sus caracteristicas originales ^^**

** ¿Que piensan sobre la amistad de Draco y Hermione?, ¿Que les parecio el pequeño duelo entre él y Hermione? (La verdad no se si fue bueno) ¿y sobre las tonterias de Ron?**

**Dejen su comentario, me encata saber lo que piensan y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Por Merlin!** Lamento tanto haberme tardado tanto en publicar capitulo nuevo!

EN fin, estoy segura que no les interesa de momento saber nada de esto, así que aqui esta el nuevo cap.

_Quiero darles las gracias a:_

**Ainums:** Mil gracias por tu Review! me alegro de que te gustara :3 La ultima vez no me tarde en comparacion a esta :S Espero que aun te interese la historia luego de tanto tiempo. Sobre Draco y Hermione, la verdad no estoy segura, la historia es Tomione y no me gustaria arruinar su amistad por algo que no podria funcionar u.u pero si que abra varios confictos para algunas personas por la amistad que ambos tienen ;)

**BlackAthena66**: Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por tu review :)

**Perse B.J**: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara. Me tarde bastante pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero y te guste, o al menos no te decepcione tanto xD

**Utau Kagamine:** me alegro de que te guste :D esperoo y continues leyendola. Me tomo siglos finalmente publicar pero al fin lo hice xD Mas abajo explico el por que, y muy pronto subire un nuevo cap, ya lo tengo listo ^^

**Lady Luna Andrews**: Es un alivio saber que te guste los cambios que le hice a Hermione, simplemente no se me hizo posible que luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar su caracter no se hubiera modificado ni un poquito. Me tarde un poco pero aqui esta, espero y te guste o al menos no te decepcione tanto x)

**alessa-vulturi**: Gracias por tu review :) espero y te guste el cap.

Y gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia agregandola a Favorites y Alerts. Son de lo mejor! :D

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, simplemente los tomé prestados ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

-Estoy exhausto- exclamó Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones de la Sala de los Menesteres, los demás detrás de él.

Llevaban dos semanas estudiando todo lo que necesitarían saber, consiguiendo los materiales necesarios y arreglando los papeles para poder ser admitidos a Howarts sin ningún problema o sospecha.

Ginny bufó.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¿No has puesto atención? Los cuarenta serán horribles- exclamó haciendo una mueca y Harry le pasó un brazo reconfortante por los hombros.

-Lo sé- dijó Luna bastante desanimada.

-Y las clases que tendremos- agregó Hermione haciendo una mueca-. Hay una llamada Reglas de la Casa y la Sociedad, es la única que es obligatoria y es la única que no quiero cursar.

-¿Qué? ¿También asistiremos nosotros?- inquirió Ron algo sobresaltado.

Ginny rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-No, Ron. Es una clase solo para chicas- le contestó su hermana con disgusto-. El movimiento feminista no fue hasta después.

-Espero que por eso no nos impidan entrar al Club de Duelo- comentó Hermione algo desaminada.

-O al Equipo de Quidditch- murmuró Ginny-. Aunque a este paso dudo que incluso nos den clases de DCAO- bufó molesta.

Ron estalló en carcajadas y Hermione y Ginny lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?- le preguntó Ginny irritada.

-Me las imaginó utilizando esa ropa y las caras que pondrán todos cuando quieran inscribirse a esas clases- comentó con una sonrisa burlona y Ginny le aventó una almohada bastante molesta.

-Lo único bueno será que hay todavía más reglas por romper- comentó Harry y Hermione rodó los ojos, era como un hobbie para él romper las reglas al igual que Ron.

Todos cayeron en un silencio confortable, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ese sería su último día en el Howarts que ellos tanto conocían y amaban, era su hogar y aunque técnicamente nunca dejarían el castillo sentían que dejarían una gran parte atrás.

-¿Algunos de ustedes tiene miedo?- inquirió Hermione lentamente.

Draco suspiró.

–La verdad yo si tengo algo de miedo- murmuró para sorpresa de todos-. Pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos- aseguró dándole una típica sonrisa Slytherine a Hermione.

-Espero que sí. De verdad quiero volver- repuso Ginny suavemente.

-Claro que lo haremos. Sólo es cuestión de tener fé- dijó Luna con firmeza.

-Además estoy seguro de que hemos enfrentado cosas aun peores- comentó Ron.

-Vamos a lograrlo- dijó Harry animadamente y sonriendo.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía el porqué se habían ofrecido a hacerlo y se los agradecía de corazón pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable. Era un riesgo muy grande el que estaban tomando y estaba segura de que gran parte era por ella. Aún no sabía cómo llevar a cabo su misión pero teniéndolos a ellos se sentía más segura. Cada uno se complementaba, lo que uno no lo veía el otro lo hacía, era por eso que nunca ningún mortifago pudo hacerles daño y Howarts nunca perdió una batalla.

Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijó al oído: -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- sus ojos grises mostraban comprensión y esperanza, aunque no perdió aquel gesto arrogante, y para Hermione resulto ser algo contagiosa y por segunda vez se sintió relajada gracias a Draco.

No sabía cuando ni como pero en algún punto del camino había logrado romper el frio y odioso hielo que siempre rodeaba a Draco Malfoy para conocer al chico de verdad, y tenía que admitir que ya no podría imaginar una vida sin él así como no podía imaginársela sin el resto de sus amigos.

Recostó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró lo ojos dejando el cansancio apoderarse de ella. Hermione logró dormir pacíficamente sintiéndose segura con sus amigos cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor en la antigua mesa de Slytherine, ya que todos eran de diferentes Casas evitaban de esa forma el desacuerdo por donde sentarse. Cuando la guerra se hizo pública todos los Slytherines dejaron de asistir a Howarts para servir a Voldemort. Hermione odiaba eso con todas su fuerzas, no importaba que fueran Slytherines no se merecían ser mandados a una guerra que ni siquiera era de ellos. Los pocos Slytherines que se habían quedado para esconderse no parecían molestarse ni un poco por que se sentaran ahí, así que esa se había convertido en su mesa.<p>

Junto a Hermione estaban Draco, Luna, Ginny y Harry comiendo tranquilamente aunque era obvia la tensión que sentían cada uno de ellos, el día finalmente había llegado.

Ron llegó, como siempre, más tarde que los demás, saludando a todos con un perezoso _Hola_ y bostezando abiertamente.

-Eres la única persona que conozco que aún con tensión es capaz de dormir tanto- dijó Ginny con una sonrisa mientras Ron llenaba su plato con cada cosa que tenía a su alcance y comenzaba a comer.

-Y comer- agregó Hermione.

-¿gue? 'engo am'bree- exclamó Ron con rostro ofendido y Hermione y Ginny hicieron gestos de desaprobación.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry.

Draco observo su reloj y exclamó: -Se supone que estemos en la Sala de los Menesteres en menos de diez minutos- Y rápidamente empezaron a abandonar sus asientos para dirigirse al Gran Comedor menos Ron que siguió comiendo distraídamente ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su plato lleno de comida.

Ginny regresó al Gran Comedor con un gesto que no dejaba nada que envidiar al de Molly Weasley.

-¡Ronald! Deja ya de comer de una buena vez, no podemos llegar tarde- le espetó irritada.

Ron calmadamente tomó unas servilletas y comenzó a poner un montón de tostadas, galletas y cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar que estuviera a la mano haciendo que la irritación de Ginny aumentará.

Su hermana lo tomo por una oreja, como solía hacer la Sra. Weasley cuando era chico, y Ron comenzó a hacer ruidos por el dolor atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban desayunando, ocasionando que comenzaran a soltar carcajadas.

-¡Ay! ¡Ginny! Cada vez te pareces más a Mamá- aulló tratando de hacer que lo soltara de la oreja.

-¡Vámonos ya!- le ordenó su hermana e incluso algunos de los profesores comenzaron a reírse.

Harry y Luna los esperaban en la puerta, se reían a carcajadas.

Ron los fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni te rías Harry, que no dudo que en poco tiempo vayas a sufrir por lo mismo- le dijó Ron burlonamente.

Harry dejó de reír para ponerse igual de rojo que Ginny y fue turno de que Luna y Ron comenzaran a soltar carcajdas.

La pareja los fulminó con la mirada.

-Vámonos- exclamó Ginny irritada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres en silencio, mientras Ron tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al tiempo que devoraba lo que había alcanzado a tomar de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore todavía no llegaba, habían logrado llegar poco antes de la hora acordada. Draco se encontraba sentado cerca de la chimenea y Hermione se encontraba cerca de la ventana observando el cielo con tristeza.<p>

Uno de los tantos cambios que habían sido el resultado de la guerra era que por lo general los días eran nublados, ya casi nunca salía el sol, y eso era una de las cosas que más extrañaba. Sabía que la guerra traería cambios y pérdidas, pero nunca pasó por su mente que algo así pasaría. Parecía que Voldemort había logrado afectar finalmente hasta la última parte de Gran Bretaña.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Dumbledore había llegado y traía consigo un pequeño bolso de colores alegres que parecía un monedero muggle.

-Buenos días- los saludó el Profesor con una sonrisa dándole ánimos a todos. Todos regresaron su saludo sintiéndose ligeramente menos tensos. –Se que se estarán preguntando qué es lo que traigo aquí pero antes le explicare como podrán llegar a su destino.

Todos asintieron y esperaron a que el director continuara. Dumbledore saco del pequeño bolso algo que parecía un gira tiempo, aunque un poco más grande.

-Sólo existe un reloj de arena como este en todo el mundo- explicó Dumbledore-. Fue inventado por mi viejo amigo Nicolas Flamel hace más de tres siglos en completo secreto, así que además de nosotros nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Voldemort tiene algún medio de averiguarlo. El problema es que no ha sido probado más que una vez y aunque resultó exitoso la única vez que se usó podría resultar desastroso- su rostro se volvió serio-. Pero tal vez esta sea nuestra última esperanza- concluyó con una triste sonrisa.

Todos sabían que Dumbledore no los obligaría a hacerlo, ni siquiera a Hermione aunque era la única solución que encajaba con su profecía.

-¿Cómo funciona?- inquirió Hermione dando a entender que lo haría sin importar el costo.

Dumbledore le sonrió orgulloso a su sobrina.

-El reloj se coloca en la parte de arriba del marco de la puerta se le da la vuelta para que caiga la arena y se dice un hechizo cuando ya esté colocado, mientras la arena caiga estará activado. Al pasar la puerta tienen que pensar con exactitud la fecha a la que se quiere llegar. Será como un efecto de espejo así que en lugar de dejar la habitación parecerá que han vuelto a entrar, es por eso que se llevará acabo aquí, sin mencionar que se correrá menos riesgos de que alguien los vea.

"El hechizó para hacer que el reloj de arena funcione, ya sea para retroceder o avanzar en el tiempo, es _Infinitus Inmediato Tempoaris. _Tiene que aplicárselo al reloj antes de usarlo para que funcione y después para que pueda pasar por un reloj de arena común y nadie más pueda utilizarlo. Será completamente indetectable.

"Cuando hayan llegado a su destino y quieran cerrar el portal deben de decir nuevamente el hechizo y después guardar el reloj. No deben de olvidar que es muy importante que el hechizo lo hagan con completa concentración y que tengan control sobre su magia, si no en el mejor de los casos simplemente no funcionaría.

"Lo mejor sería que evitaran que alguien además de ustedes vea el reloj. Y no lo usen a menos de que sea realmente necesario, jugar con el tiempo no siempre trae buenas consecuencias y no se sabe que pasa si se utiliza más de una vez- terminó de explicar.

Cada uno se sumió en silencio absorbiendo la información.

-¿Hay algo más que sea importante saber?- preguntó Luna con voz calmada.

-Si el viaje resulta con éxito las cosas no cambiaran hasta que tengan que ser cambiadas, es por eso que no se observaran los cambios hasta que hayan sucedido en el pasado. Se supone que las cosas ya sucedieron, pero no seremos capaces de verlas hasta que llegue el momento. Nadie sabrá si hubo algún cambio más que los que estén enterados del reloj y de la historia completa - respondió Dumbledore.

Todos mantuvieron una expresión de concentración tratando de comprender, solamente Ron, Draco y Harry lo miraron sumamente confundido.

-No entiendo- mustió Ron.

-Es simple- dijo Hermione con su voz de sabelotodo a la que sus amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír-, los cambios no se verán en el presente, ahora, hasta que hayan sucedido en el pasado. Es decir, si el cambio sucede en dos meses el proceso se irá mostrando poco a poco en el presente hasta que en dos meses sea completo, o incluso en menos dependiendo de cómo funcione. Nadie lo notara a menos de que estén enterados, como nosotros, mi Tío y Nicolas Flamel- terminó de explicar.

-Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo complacido y Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojo que corrió por sus mejillas.

-¿Y ya sabes el significado de la profecía?- preguntó Ginny.

Hermione suspiró pero asintió.

-La profecía dice que lo derrotare de un modo que Voldemort ya no puede comprender. Alguien que ha dividido su alma tan siquiera una sola vez no es capaz de viajar en el tiempo, al menos no de la forma en que supongo que se utiliza el reloj de Nicolas Flamel. Además de que es tan arrogante y hasta cierto punto escéptico. No cree que el viaje en el tiempo sea posible a tal magnitud, no lo ve como un riesgo para él y no lo vería como una opción para sus planes ya que se cree demasiado 'poderoso' como para usarlo- dijó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué estas tan segura de que no podrá usar el reloj?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el seño.

Hermione volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Porque si estoy en lo correcto, el reloj de Nicolas Flamel fue creado a base de la Alquimia- volteó a ver a Dumbledore esperando una confirmación, la cual dió con una sonrisa-, hay varias... podrían llamársele leyes en la Alquimia. Pero trata en muchos sentidos sobre el Amor, no a uno mismo ni a la pareja sino a la vida y al universo entero; además de que dice que el mundo entero tiene un Alma. Voldemort ha destruido completamente su Alma para poder dividirla en 7 partes más, y lo hizo basándose en el odio y arrebatándole la vida a otros. Para él ya no será posible viajar en el tiempo con este método.

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente orgulloso.

-Excelente Hermione, quince puntos para Gryffindor- bromeó provocando que Hermione se sonrojará un poco y los demás rieran.

Harry la miró algo preocupado.

-Comprendes muy bien su lógica- comentó.

Hermione recordó como Harry lo sabía y sintió un retortijón en el estomago. Harry era uno de los Horrocruxes, si en el pasado compartían la misma conexión….

-No se preocupen. La conexión entre Harry y Voldemort aun sería inexistente- dijó Dumbledore adivinando hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos-, ya que aún no ha pasado, así que no habrá ningún riesgo- aseguró con una sonrisa y los demás se relajaron visiblemente.

-Ahora en lo que se refiere a su estadía en ese tiempo- cambió de tema el director-. En sus papeles aparecerán como si hubieran asistido a diferentes escuelas durante toda su vida por sus grandes talentos mágicos para poder así…

-…llamar la atención de Voldemort- concluyó Ginny impresionada.

Dumbledore le sonrió de forma apreciativa.

-Exactamente Ginny- la felicitó; por toda la convivencia que tenían con él, Dumbledore les hablaba como si fueran su familia, en cierto modo lo eran, aunque ellos aun guardaban mucho respeto por su profesor-. Pero no podrán conservar sus apellidos ya que son conocidos en el mundo mágico y si por alguna razón el plan no resulta no podemos poner aún más en riesgo a ninguno de ustedes - explicó.

-¿Entonces cuales serán?- inquirió Harry.

-Ronald Billius y Ginevra Molly Westerton, Draco Pierce, Harry James Andrius, Luna Monroe y Hermione Prince-Dumbledore- dijó entregándoles sus papeles respectivamente.

Hermione se sintió agradecida por el detalle de que Dumbledore le dejara conservar el apellido de sus padres. Leyó todas las escuelas a las que habían 'asistido' y quedo impresionada. Además de las academias de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang aparecían otras de diferentes países de las que casi no había escuchado o ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

-La última escuela a la que asistieron fue a Beauxbatons en Francia pero se transfirieron a Howarts por la guerra. La directora no quería arriesgarse a que llamaran la atención de Grindelwald y ocurrieran más ataques de los necesarios en su academia- les explicó su coartada Dumbledore-. Deberán entregar esta carta a mi mismo en cuanto lleguen y eviten que alguien más los vea hasta que no hayan hablado conmigo. Es la única forma de que "mi yo" en el pasado confíe en ustedes. Mi oficina es la de Transfiguraciones, por lo que recuerdo me encontrare ahí- explicó y Hermione tomó la carta para guardarla en su bolsillo.

-También aquí tienen 5,000 galeones para cada uno de esa decada. No fueron fáciles de encontrar pero les harán falta- dijó guiñándoles un ojo y entregándoles un monedero de piel de dragón a cada uno con un movimiento de varita-. Y creo que eso es todo. Supongo que ya tienen sus cosas guardadas y en orden y revisaron que tienen todo lo que necesitan- dijó expectante.

Hermione asintió y Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Muy bien. Lo mejor será que comencemos- y diciendo esto puso el reloj de arena en el marco de la puerta, dijó el encantamiento en voz baja e instantáneamente el reloj comenzó a brillar de un color difícil de reconocer. Hermione pudo distinguir algunos colores, entre ellos amarillo, azul, rojo, verde, morado… pero era obvio que había aun más que ella no pudo identificar.

-La fecha en la que tienen que pensar es el 2 de Septiembre de 1944 a las 7 de la noche. Llegaran un día después de que las clases hayan sido iniciadas, así que su presencia no pasara desapercibida. Serán sorteados en el banquete de esa noche- les informó Dumbledore con voz algo formal, aunque luego agregó con una inocente sonrisa-: ¿Quién ira primero?

Inmediatamente Ron comenzó a protestar.

-Supongo que serán las damas primero ¿no? Se supone que en los 40's tenemos que ser unos completos caballeros- dijó con un gesto falsamente inocente.

Hermione y Ginny lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Lo sé Ron. Pero creo que como esto supone un gran peligro no puedes dejar que seamos nosotras primero- le dijó Luna con voz inocente sin comprender que Ron estaba burlándose.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Luna- comentó Ginny con la misma expresión-. Es más, propongo que el primero sea Ron. Estoy segura de que se sentiría honrado, ¿o no hermano?- inquirió con gesto inocente y Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Creo que tienen toda la razón. La comadreja será primero- dijó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la cara de terror de Ron.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry buscando ayuda pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

-A mi ni me mires. Tú fuiste el que se metió en este lio- dijó sonriendo.

Hermione y Dumbledore miraban la escena con diversión. Dumbledore le guiñó a Hermione e interrumpió antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más.

-Entonces está decidido, Ron irá primero.

El pelirrojo caminó con sus cosas hasta posarse enfrente del portal y tragó visiblemente. Dumbledore le pasó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Buena suerte- le dijó y se hizo a un lado para que Ron avanzara. Al pasar el portal hubo una luz en cegadora y Ron ya no estaba.

Y así pasaron todos, a cada uno Dumbledore le dijó frases alentadoras y les pidió que cuidaran de todos, hasta que sólo Hermione quedó en la habitación junto con Dumbledore.

-Hermione, lo más probable es que tu y Harry sean los únicos capaces de hacer el hechizo para abrir el portal. Y quisiera pedirte que guardaras tú el reloj de arena, eres la más responsable de los seis- dijó riendo un poco y Hermione distinguió un destello poco común en Dumbledore, aunque no pudo distinguirlo por el momento.

-Lo hare tío. Lo prometo- dijó abrazándolo y dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos-. Cuida de todos, y más que nada de ti- le pidió dejando que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando.

Dumbledore le sonrió y le dijó en un tono un poco irónico, -Pensé que sería yo el que te dijera esas palabras- y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco-. No olvides que una profecía puede tener más de un significado, Hermione- dijó viéndola seriamente.

-Aún no tengo ni la menor idea de que haremos al llegar ahí- admitió la castaña-. Pero estoy segura de que con el simple hecho de viajar en el tiempo ya habremos hecho un cambio, sólo espero que para bien.

-Todo saldrá bien, las cosas planeadas no siempre resultan, sólo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón y tus instintos, además del de tus amigos- le dijó Dumbledore dándole un último abrazo.

-Volveremos a vernos- prometió ella y se dirigió al portal caminando lentamente, tratando de recordar sino había olvidado algo.

Miró por última vez a Dumbledore, que le sonrió, y finalmente entró en el portal pensando en la fecha con todas sus fuerzas y esperando que funcionara.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que con esto haya quedado claro cualquier duda sobre como pueden viajar en el tiempo. Si no es así no duden en preguntarme.<em>

_Lamento tanto la tardanza, traté varias veces de subirlo pero por diferentes razones no pude._

_Primero que nada la tarea, a quien demonios se le ocurrio inventarla? ¬¬ Después vinieron las vacaciones pero tuve que ayudarle a mi papá en su negocio y estuve enferma cerca de un mes saltando de infección de la garganta a gripa y viceversa :S Luego mi "maravillosa" suerte continuo y se me perdió mi memoria donde tenia todo esto guardado. Y cuando al fin tuve tiempo libre para hacerlo :3 mi "asombrosa" suerte volvio y Fanfiction estuvo fallando por que no me permitia subir el capitulo -.- Para acabarla comenzo el nuevo semestre y mis "geniales" profesores les encanta el poder explotar a sus alumnos, aman encargar tarea :S_

_ Lo bueno es que por fin pude subirlo! ^^ _

_Lo malo es que no estoy segura de que tan bueno sea, estoy segura de que van a desepcionarse. Esperar meses para esto? hahaha ya estoy esperando las apaleadas xD_

_Necesito su opinion en algo, ¿les molestaria que los capitulos sean más largos? Como de minimo unas 6,000 palabras? Diganme lo que piensan._

_En este cap finalmente Hermione y Tom se hubieran conocido, pero por lo mismo de que no se que pensarían de que este más largo lo dividí en dos partes. Ya tengo la segunda parte, la subire mañana o el sabado si me es posible (estoy segura de que así será)._

_En fin, les pediría que no fueran tan duros con sus criticas :B pero la verdad estoy segura que se decepcionaran y las criticas sirven al fin y al cabo xD No se preocupen, les prometo que mejoraran los capitulos. Si notan algun error no duden en decirmelo.  
><em>

_Por favor dejen un coment me interesa de verdad saber lo que piensan C:_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Bueno, aqui está el nuevo cap :D Lamento no publicarlo el dia acordado pero me quede sin internet :S lo acaban de reinstalar hace un rato. Como sea, espero y lo disfruten pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**_

_**susan-black7: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado :) a partir de este los capitulos seran mas largos ;)**_

_**BlackAthena66: me alegro que te haya gustado :) , se que estuvo muy corto ya que este capitulo y el ultimo eran uno mismo pero lo dividi ya que algunos no les gusta que sean muy largos. No te preocupes, a partir de este seran mucho mas largos y espero que de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu cometario C:**_

_**alessa-vulturi: mil gracias por tu review :D me alegro que te haya gustado, a partir de este capitulo seran mas largos. No te preocupes, tengo planes para Luna y mucha interaccion entre la parejita ;) esta historia es sobre Tom y Hermione pero eso no significa que otras personas no vean a estos dos como algo mas que amigos xD **_

_**Tambien gracias a los que le estan dando un oportunidad esta historiaa agregandola a Favorites o Alert y a los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aqui :)**_

_**Sin mas que agregar **(de verdad como me voy con rodeos xD) **aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, espero y lo disfruten :)**_

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados._ :B  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Hermione tuvo una sensación sorprendente luego de cruzar el portal, no sentía nada bajo sus pies y sólo había oscuridad ante sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos se dio por vencida en intentar ver o sentir algo. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus manos, se encontraba a lado del portal. Observo a su alrededor y vio como sus amigos se acercaban a ayudarla.

-¿Están bien?- inquirió ella rápidamente antes de intentar levantarse.

-Todo salió bien- le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa ayudándola y después tendiéndole sus cosas.

El rostro de cada uno brillaba con nerviosismo y Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su estomago.

-¿Quieren esperar unos minutos más o vamos a buscar a Dumbledore?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Lo mejor será acabar con esto lo más pronto posible- dijó Draco lentamente y los demás asintieron.

Los seis amigos se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta y salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Draco iba al frente, las chicas en medio y Harry y Ron atrás de ellas en una posición protectora.

Finalmente estaban enfrente de la antigua oficina de Dumbledore, la que en su tiempo era de Mcgonagall. Draco tocó suavemente.

-Adelante- se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Entraron lentamente a la habitación, que era muy parecida al despacho del director en un futuro, y Dumbledore los miró con curiosidad. Notaron con diversión como su profesor había cambiado tanto. Su cabello era castaño, su rostro no tenía tantas arrugas y mantenía una expresión mucho más juvenil y un poco menos sería que antes.

Como Hermione era la que tenía la carta fue la primera en hablar.

-Buenas tardes profesor- dijó con educación y le extendió la carta-. Esto responderá sus dudas- dijó y Dumbledore la tomó lentamente, notaron como abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la letra pero sin detenerse a hacer preguntas la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

Luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio Dumbledore levantó la vista de la carta

-Comprendo a la perfección -dijó y con un movimiento de varita la carta se prendió en llamas hasta dejar solamente cenizas. –Díganme cuáles son sus nombres por favor y entréguenme sus papeles.

-Luna Monroe- dijó dando un paso al frente y entregándole sus documentos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo,

- Ginevra Molly Westerton.

-Ronald Billius Westerton.

-Harry James Andrius.

-Draco Pierce.

-Hermione Prince Dumbledore

Dumbledore miró con algo de sorpresa a la última chica que había dicho su nombre y comprensión se hizo visible en su rostro.

Ahora que sus amigos se daban cuenta, el Dumbledore joven y Hermione tenían demasiados parecidos. Su cabello era del mismo color, aunque el de Dumbledore ya tenía algunos cabellos plateados, y sus rasgos daban un aire a que definitivamente era parientes.

-Muy bien. Lo mejor será ir a hablar con el Director Dippet- dijo más cálidamente que antes y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta seguido por los demás.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estaban frente a la gargola.

-_Pergamino nuevo_- dijó Dumbledore y el pasadizo se abrió dejando entrar a todos.

Ninguno pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpida y aburrida que era la contraseña, no les sorprendería que el director fuera igual.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del director y Dumbledore tocó gentilmente.

-Adelante- dijó una distraída y ronca voz.

Dumbledore entró rápidamente, los demás detrás de él

Hermione notó que el lugar estaba bastante ordenado y a la vez bastante aburrido, sintió algo de añoranza al no encontrar extraños objetos por la habitación limpia pero desordenada.

-Albus- lo saludó un hombre de baja estatura y calvo que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio lleno de pilas de papeles.

-Armando- dijó a saludo el profesor de Transfiguraciones-. Traigo aquí a unos estudiantes de intercambio, cursaran séptimo año- el director observó con sorpresa a los extraños que estaban detrás de Dumbledore, a quienes no había notado hasta que se hizo la mención de ellos-. La última escuela a la que asistieron fue Beauxbatons, pidieron ser transferidos a Howarts para evitar más batallas en la academia de las necesarias.

-¿Más batallas de las necesarias?- inquirió el director confundido.

-Tienen grandes talentos y han llegado a llamar la atención de Grindelwald. Sus padres acordaron que el mejor lugar para protegerlos sería Hogwarts- explicó Dumbledore.

El director Dippet los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa para luego ser remplazada por la codicia. Dumbledore lo había dicho para que aceptara sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Por supuesto que aceptaremos a tan especiales alumnos en nuestra escuela, lo que sea por ayudarlos- dijó con un poco más de interés que antes-. ¿Sus papeles?- inquirió.

Inmediatamente Dumbledore se los entregó y por las expresiones de Dippet quedó impresionado aunque trato de esconderlo.

-Muy bien. Bienvenidos a Howarts- dijó dirigiéndose a los seis chicos-. Espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera. ¿Quieren que hagamos el sorteo de una vez o que sea en el Gran Comedor?- preguntó. Hermione evitó fruncir el seño, había una guerra en Francia donde DUmbledore era uno de los objetivos de Grindelwald y, ¿no se molestaba en tener la más minima sospecha de ellos?

-En el Gran Comedor estará bien. Si no sería mucho pedir, no mencione de que escuela hemos venido por favor. No queremos llamar mucho la atención- respondió Harry tratando de parecer inocente.

-Por supuesto, no será un problema. Los veré en el Gran Comedor en un rato. Albus, ¿me harías el favor de escoltarlos a la Sala que esta justo a lado del Gran Comedor?

-Será un placer- dijó con calmada voz y se dirigió a la salida los demás detrás de él.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, todavía no había ningún estudiante por ahí.

Entraron a la Sala que no era tan diferente a como estaría en su tiempo. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que empezara el banquete.

-Les llamare cuando sea el momento. Creo que ya conocen el procedimiento- dijó con una sonrisa irónica y salió de la habitación dejando cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione se preguntó en cual casa quedaría. Deseaba que fuera en Gryffindor pero no estaba tan segura. La guerra, entre otras cosas, la había cambiado considerablemente y tal vez eso cambiaría en que casa quedaría. También eso podría afectar en que casa quedarían sus amigos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó los ruidos provenientes del Gran Comedor que indicaban la llegada de los alumnos. Tampoco escuchó el largo y aburrido discurso que dio el director, solamente volvió a la realidad cuando sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

El primero en salir fue Ron, los demás escucharon como algunos alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos y luego un pequeño momento el Sombrero Seleccionador grito:

-GRYFFINDOR- y se escucharon gritos de alegría, lo más probable es que provenientes de la mesa de los Gryffindors.

-Ginevra Westerton- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore y Ginny salió de la habitación después de que Harry le diera un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Hubo otra pequeña pausa en la que solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los estudiantes y el Sombrero gritó por segunda vez:

-GRYFFINDOR.

La calida bienvenida fue escuchada para que luego todo callera en silencio.

-Luna Monroe- dijó Dumbledore salió la chica de ojos soñadores algo nerviosa luego de haber abrazado a su mejor amiga.

Esta vez la pausa fue un poco más larga, aunque no duro más de tres minutos, para que el Sombrero volviera a romper el silencio:

-GRYFFINDOR- dijó para sorpresa de todos los que ya conocían a Luna, y Hermione se preocupo aun más al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Había cambiado Luna de casa, quien sabe que le podría tocar a ella.

-Harry Andrius.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso pero Hermione le dedico una sonrisa aseguradora.

-No importa lo que diga ese sombrero, tú eres un Gryffindor de corazón- le dijó dándole un abrazo y Harry salió más seguro que antes luego de sonreirle. Por eso eran mejores amigos, siempre sabían lo que necesitaba escuchar o ser asegurado cada uno.

Hubo una larga pausa, más larga de lo normal y el silencio fue roto:

-SLYTHERINE- y con eso una mesa estalló en aplausos aunque fueron más calmados que los de Gryffindor.

-Draco Pierce- llamaron en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione le sonrió y el rubio salió de la habitación con una arrogante sonrisa aunque nerviosismo escrito en sus ojos.

La pausa no duró mucho cuando el sombrero gritó:

-SLYTHRINE- y al igual que con Harry se escucharon los aplausos, que aunque más silenciosos que los Slytherines, significaban la bienvenida.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, llegaba su momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire esperando calmar su pulso. Funcionó un poco.

-Hermione Prince-Dumbledore- dijó la voz de Dumbledore y pudo oír claramente como los murmullos aumentaron considerablemente pero aun así no se dejó intimidar y salió de la habitación con paso decidido y la cabeza en alto aunque por dentro el caso era todo lo contrario.

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente antes de que se sentara y le pusieran el Sombrero en la cabeza.

_Supongo que ya nos conocemos, _dijo la voz del sombrero dentro de su cabeza.

_Si._ Pensó Hermione para el Sombrero algo nerviosa.

_Pero ahora la pregunta es en que casa de pondré… Mmmm, tienes todas las cualidades aptas para entrar a cualquiera de las casas… Huffelpuff, eres leal y tienes ética al trabajar… pero creo que no daría todo tu potencial.  
>"¡Ha sí! Ravenclaw, tienes todas la características: ingenio, inteligencia, creatividad, sabiduría e intelecto... pero veamos, aún hay más por ver…<br>Gryffindor, tu antigua casa, y veo porque te elegí en ella. Tienes el valor y el coraje para hacer las cosas sin importar lo que cueste, el simple hecho de que estés aquí lo prueba, defiendes a las personas que amas sin importar el precio, aún cuando no todas lo merezcan… _

_Slytherine, cambiaste mucho en los últimos años mi querida Hermione, eres más astuta y ambiciosa que antes y eres de una familia de sangre pura…_

_¿Qué?_ Pensó Hermione algo asustada.

_Mmm… esto es difícil. Tienes características de Huffelpuff, pero no dan todo tu potencial y aun hay mucho más en ti así que queda descartada.  
>Ravenclaw… esta te vendría muy bien tienes todas las cualidades aunque hay muchas más cualidades dentro de ti que solo tu inteligencia, no darían tu potencial.<br>Creo que la elección queda entre Gryffindor y Slytherine. Ambas te van muy bien, a la perfección debería admitir, pero no se en cual ponerte. Naciste para la grandeza, eso es algo intachable, tienes muchas ambiciones y obscuridad dentro de ti muy escondida, eres demasiado astuta, pero… tu valor y coraje son excepcionales. Darías lo que fuera por ver a tu amigos y familia a salvo y nunca retrocederías no importa el peligro._

_-Esto es tan difícil- _escuchó Hermione decir al sombrero aunque no estaba tan segura de que lo hubiera hecho en su cabeza_-. Dos casas tan diferentes y aun así apta para los dos- _dijó con voz lamentadapero no sentía que fuera para ella.

_En Slytherine no- _murmuró Hermione para sí.

_¿Por qué no en Slytherine?_

_No en Slytherine. _Volvióa pensar con aprensión

_Te llevaría por el camino a la grandeza más fácilmente. No hay por que temerle a la grandeza._

_No importa si es la solución más sencilla, lo que importa es la diferencia y si tengo que tomar el camino difícil para lograrlo lo haré. No es temor lo que siento, la guerra me ha arrebatado muchas cosas y no dejare que me quite algo más. _Pensó la castaña con decisión.

-Si es así no hay más que pueda hacer. GRYFFINDOR- gritó el Sombrero para alivió de Hermione y aunque algunos a miraban con la boca abierta la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

Hermione le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su Tío y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor abrazando a Luna y luego a los dos pelirrojos.

-Hagan sentir como en casa a sus nuevos compañeros, espero que se sientan bienvenidos. Sin más que decir ya pueden comer- dijó el director con voz pomposa, era obvio que no lo decía muy en serio, y la comida apareció frente a ellos.

Ron inmediatamente lleno su plato mientras que las chicas comían con un poco más de calma.

-Hermione, tu sorteo fue algo… fuera de lo común- comentó Ginny con algo de curiosidad.

-Cii, es'o nunwa awi'a pasa'do- comentó ROncon la boca llena y Ginny lo reprendió con una mirada.

Hermione suspiró y frunció el seño.

-La verdad estaba preocupada… Los últimos sucesos si nos han cambiado- dijó con preocupación.

-Hermione… El Sombrero Seleccionador quería dejarte en otra casa, ¿cuál era?- inquirió Ginny con lentitud y hasta Ron dejó de prestarle atención a la comida para verla con curiosidad.

¿Cómo era que sabían…? Para la suerte de Hermione, otro Gryffindor los interrumpió,

-Hola, bienvenidos a Howarts. Mi nombre es Marcus Aldridge- dijó con gesto amistoso. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, Hermione tuvo que admitir que era bastante atractivo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luna. Mucho gusto- dijó la rubia animadamente tendiéndole la mano por ser la que se encontraba más cerca.

-Ronald, pero por favor dime Ron- dijó saludándolo con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ginny, soy su hermana- dijó está con una amable sonrisa.

-Hermione- dijó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa completamente ciega al leve sonrojo que tenía el chico al saludarla.

- ¿Ya les enseñaron el castillo?- inquirió algo esperanzado, viendo más que nada a Hermione, aunque para ella estos gestos pasaban desapercibidos.

-La verdad es que no- contestó Hermione.

-Entonces será un placer enseñárselos mañana- dijó el animadamente y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

-Claro, sería muy amable de tu parte- dijó Ginny algo distraída por buscar a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Y que los ha traído a Howarts?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia- respondió Luna con un suspiro, evadiendo el tema.

Marc soltó una leve carcajada sintiendo la evación de la chica.

-Son los primeros estudiantes de intercambio que llegan, que no les sorprenda que casi todo Howarts se lo pregunte- dijó Marc y Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca.

-¿Tú eres familiar de Dumbledore?- preguntó Marc viendo a Hermione.

-Ammm… si. Soy su sobrina- dijó haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos.

-Wow. No sabía que Dumbledore tuviera una sobrina-comentó.

Hermione murmuró algo parecido a muchas sorpresas.

Marc solo les pregunto un par de cosas pero, en general, la cena fue tranquila y en silencio. Aunque muchos estudiantes los observaban todo el tiempo y murmuraban entre ellos haciendo que Hermione se sintiera bastante incómoda aunque agradecida de que ninguno se acercará a hablarles. Los amigos de Marc se habían acercado a saludarlos y darles la bienvenida pero ninguno había mantenido ninguna converación abierta con ellos y Hermione no se había tomado la molestia de recordar sus nombres o de incluirlos en las platicas.

Al terminar de comer, Marc se ofreció a guiarlos hacia sus dormitorios pero dijeron que hirían a hablar con sus amigos de la mesa opuesta primero.

Hermione prácticamente corrió a hablar con Draco y Harry, todavía no se recuperaba del shock por lo de la Selección de Casa y sentía que tenía que hablar con ellos.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió Harry al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero Draco intervino.

-Es por lo de la Selección, ¿no es así?- preguntó Draco y por el semblante de Hermione supó que había dado en el blanco-. No tienes por qué preocuparte- trató de calmarla pero Hermione se sintió exasperada.

-¿Como podría no preocuparme? Quisó ponerme en Slyhterine- exclamó en un susurro asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara-. La primera vez, ni siquiera había mencionado Slytherine y ahora no sabía si ponerme en esa casa o Gryffindor. Esto no está nada bien- dijó con angustia, aunque no dejó que su rostro mostrara lo que sentía

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, Luna que estaba detrás de ella le pasó un brazo por el otro hombro tratando de consolarla.

Ron y Ginny se encontraban a unos cuantos metros hablando con Marc, el último miraba el intercambio con algo de desconcierto ya que no sabía que pensar sobre una amistad entre Gryffindors y Slytherines.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- le aseguró Harry-. La guerra nos ha cambiado. Supuse que estando en Slytherine estaría más cerca de Ya-Sabes-Quien, sólo me dejé ir con la corriente. El sombrero lo sugirió, aunque también acepto que Gryffindor era un buen camino para mí- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-También considero a Gryffindor como una opción para mí- dijó Draco con una mueca-. No tienes de que preocuparte, pronto volveremos a nuestro tiempo y las cosas volverán a la normalidad- le aseguró sin querer sacar a tema lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho en voz alta hacia Dumbledore para no preocupar aún más a su amiga.

Hermione suspiró. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran así pero no se sentía tan segura de tal cosa.

-Está bien- asintió un poco más tranquila-. Supongo que los veré mañana- dijó ella como despedida pero antes de poder dar media vuelta escuchó una encantadora voz detrás de ella.

-Bienvenidos a Howarts- Hermione observó como Harry se tensaba un poco, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de su cambio de postura más que los que ya lo conocían-. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Hermione se tensó un poco al escuchar eso, al igual que sus amigos, pero trató de mantener una actitud más relajada y volteó a ver a la nueva persona. Quedó algo impactada al ver al chico que tenía enfrente de ella pero no permitió que su cabeza lo asimilara en el momento.

-Draco Pierce- dijó el rubio extendiéndole la mano a Riddle la cual tomó con una 'cálida' expresión en su rostro y un firme apreton.

-Harry Andrius- lo imitó Harry tratando de mantener una actitud relajada.

-Luna Monroe- dijó extendiéndole la mano suavemente con la misma expresión soñadora y amable de siempre.

-Hermione Prince- dijó la castaña extendiendo su mano y algo indiferente para evitar dar a conocer su nerviosismo.

-Mucho gusto- dijó Riddle deteniendo un poco la mirada en Hermione aunque rápidamente la desvió-. Soy el Premio Anual, los llevare a sus habitaciones y responderé cualquiera de sus preguntas- informó.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable.

-Muchas gracias Riddle, pero por nuestra paerte un compañero que nos guiara a nuestros dormitorios y estoy segura de que él podrá ayudarnos si tenemos una duda- dijó lo más educadamente posible sin dejar que su rostro notara cualquier emoción, luego agregó viendo a sus dos amigos-. Hasta mañana y- volteó a ver a Riddle-, mucho gusto.

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijó Luna un poco más animada y se retiró junto con Hermione, que no espero respuesta de los demás.

Hermione no regreso la mirada atrás cuando se alejó con sus amigos. Ron y Ginny la miraban interrogante pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza para dar a entender que no quería hablar sobre eso. Por la expresión de Ginny, Hermione supuso que también lo había reconocido y se encargaría de contarle a Ron más tarde.

Marc los entretuvo con algunas historias ocurridas en Howarts y aunque Hermione trató de prestar atención se quedó perdida por sus pensamientos.

No había esperado conocer al Joven Voldemort tan pronto y mucho menos de sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que sus acciones habían sido algo evasivas y se reprendió a si misma pero decidió que la próxima vez no dejaría que aquello la tomará por sorpresa, aunque aún no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Sus pensamientos viajaron a la apariencia del chico y tuvo que admitir que era el chico más apuesto que había conocido en su vida. Su cabello era de un aspecto sedoso, negro y rizado; su rostro tenía un aspecto aristocrático, muy parecido al de Draco, su piel era palida y contrastaba con su oscuro cabello. No había nada en su rostro que no fuera casi perfecto. Se veía por el uniforme que tenía un cuerpo bastante ejercitado para no practicar Quidditch, pero de lo único que no sabía nada era de sus ojos ya que no se atrevió a verlos directamente por miedo a que viera sus intenciones o emociones.

Ella se imaginaba que vería un chico de aspecto siniestro y con ojos rojos, pero en su lugar se encontró con todo lo contrario. Parecía bastante encantador y estaba segura de que no desperdiciaba esa virtud. Viéndolo de esa forma era más difícil imaginarlo como Voldemort.

_¡Pero lo es! Él es el que cometió todas esas atrocidades, él es Voldemort._ Le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

_Pero aún no las ha hecho. _Le recordó otra voz en su cabeza.

_Pero eso no significa que no tratará de matarte si te interpusieras en su camino. _Otra voz le recordó.

Hermione suspiró bastante cansada. Se despidió de los chicos al llegar a la Sala Común y subió junto con sus dos amigas. Por suerte Dumbledore las puso a todas en séptimo curso, si no se encontraría sola en la habitación. Las cosas las habían dejado en la oficina de Dumbledore y no fue una sorpresa para ellas encontrarlas a lado de las que serían sus camas. A jusgar por el hecho de que no había ningún otro baúl en el lugar tal vez esa habitación sería unicamente para ellas.

Luna y Ginny notaron que su amiga se encontraba exhausta y tensa por lo que no volvieron a hacer ningún comentario y se fueron a dormir en silencio, ellas también estaban bastante cansadas.

Hermione no batalló ni un segundo en que el sueño la cubiera, el viaje la había agotado de una forma extraña. No sabía que esperar de mañana, sólo podía desear que por algún golpe de suerte no se topará con el joven Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo xD<br>**_

_**El proximo cap sera el punto de vista de Tom Riddle**_ *_* y_** el comienzo de clases de Hermione ;)  
>Espero no haberlos desepcionado, más que nada haber captado bien cada personaje y que he mejorado tan siquiera un poco xD<br>**_

_**Tratare de publicar de nuevo esta semana, mi suerte no puede estar empeorando x)  
><strong>_

_**Por favor dejenme saber que piensan, incluso si es una critica me ayuda a mejorar :D**_

_**Les deseo una excelente semana**_

_**SunMon206  
><strong>_


End file.
